Following the introduction of smart home devices, some existing television functions fail to meet specialized user requirements. There high expectations for improved television functions expressed by users to televisions manufacturers. Besides watching the televisions, the users further require televisions to be able to realize human-machine interaction, like with a smart mobile phone, so that users can install or delete applications, games, or third party programs according to user preferences, and can utilize network cables or a wireless network to realize services for network searching, IP television, video on demand, digital music, online news, online video chats, and the like.
The currently available television transmission cables are ordinary audio/video cables, which have slow transmission speeds and short transmission ranges and are inadequate to meet the requirements of smart televisions. It is considered that currently, technology for directly using optical fibers for video signals is not advanced. Thus, photoelectric composite cables that convert electrical transmission into light transmission have wide market potential.
Thus there is a room for improvements in the art.